The cassette tape player-recorder of slot-in type includes a cassette receiveing tunnel communicated with a cassette insertion slot formed in the housing thereof. In the cassette receiving tunnel, a carriage is movably provided which receives and carries thereon a cassette inserted into the cassette receiving tunnel through the cassette insertion slot. The carriage is adapted to automatically position the cassette at an operable position when the cassette is inserted into the tunnel and to place the cassette at an inoperative position or eject out of the tunnel when an eject mechanism operates.
In such cassette tape player-recorder of slot-in type, it is difficult for the operator to observe whether a cassette inserted into the tunnel is correctly placed at the operative position or not. Thus, it sometimes occurs that the cassette tape is advanced for play-back, recording or other mode of operation even when the cassette is not correctly placed at the operative position thereby to invite breakage of the tape, unusual rotation of the reels in the cassette, damage of the cassette casing etc.